Horror of the Night
by XxIkuto's LuvaxX
Summary: Mikan has an awful experience and is quiet and depressed, will anyone comfort her or will she continue to be depressed? Will anyone help her? What will our fire caster do? Read and find out! :D DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME OR THE CHARACTERS!


Mikan was sitting in her seat, waiting for the bell to ring and signal the end of class. She was very upset, scared and just wanted to be alone, she was not having a good day, and she didn't want anyone to worry about her if she skipped; she just wanted this day to end. Natsume noticed that she was acting a bit off, and wasn't acting like her normal self. He wanted to know what was wrong and hoped that she was okay; everyone in the classroom was really worried about her and wondered what was wrong.

Every Time someone would ask her what was wrong, she wouldn't answer and would just sit there. The class was getting really worried about her because she wouldn't say a word, not even a little word. She sighed and just sat there and waited for the bell to ring, it felt like a few years had passed when in reality only a few seconds had passed.

When the bell finally rang she gathered her things and just left the room without so much as a goodbye, everyone was even more worried that she didn't even say goodbye to Hotaru like she normally did. Natsume got up from his seat and went after her, wanting to know the cause of her depression.

After following her for a while she stopped at the sakura tree, she just sighed and fell to her knees wanting to cry; but she held her tears back. Natsume went up to her and knelt down in front of her, "What's wrong polka?" he softly asked. She jumped and her head shot up and she looked scared, he saw the fear in her eyes and was immediately worried.

She took a deep shaky breath and sighed, her eyes began to soften and she looked more calm, "N-Nothing. I-I'm fine, really." she quietly replied. He sighed and then pulled her into his arms, she went rigid and wide-eyed at the sudden contact, "You're a really bad liar, you know that? I can tell that something is bothering you, hell; the whole CLASS can tell that something is wrong. What's going on?" he softly said as he hugged her.

She sighed and leaned into his touch, and closed her eyes, "I...I was r-r-r-ra-raped last night by P-P-Persona. He said that i was getting in the way and that i better have learned my lesson after what he did, and that he will do worse if i don't listen." she softly said as she quietly began to sob. Natsume was so enraged with what he was just told, and he would make sure that Persona would pay for what he did to Mikan.

He held her letting her cry on his shoulder, now that he really looked at her he could see the slight purple tint to her skin that was covered by makeup. He then carefully lifted her into his arms bridal style and took her to the doctor to get her bandaged and checked out to see if she was okay.

When he got there the doctors brought him into a room and asked what happened to her, after he explained everything they did a few tests on her to make sure that she was okay. Once they did the tests they did a look over to see if she had any broken bones, she had a fractured arm but other than that she was fine. They bandaged her wounds and wrapped her arm and said that she was perfectly fine and that she was not pregnant, after that he brought her to his room and laid her down on his bed.

She laid there not saying a word, slightly wincing every so often about her arm. He lay beside her and pulled her into his arms; she laid her head on his chest and just closed her eyes not wanting to move. She felt safe with him, and knew that as long as she was with him everything would be okay.

A little while later she fell asleep, feeling safe and content in his arms. He smiled and just tightened his hold on her, just watching her sleep and silently vowing to protect her no matter what. A few minutes later she woke up screaming, thankfully the room was soundproof on both the inside and out, and he immediately began to calm the now crying girl down.

After a while she began to calm down and sighed, thanking god that it was over and that Natsume was here to protect and comfort her. she sighed and rested her head back on his chest and was soothed as he gently rubbed her back in small soothing circles while whispering comforting words to her.

She had loved him since the day they met, but of course she didn't realize it at first, but eventually she realized her feelings for him and as time passed they began to slowly grow. She wanted him to be her first, but of course now that wouldn't happen after what HE did to her. She sighed and silent tears began to fall down her face, he felt that his shirt was starting to get damp and knew she was crying again.

He just held onto her as tight as he could and just let her be, knowing that she needed to let it out. He hated seeing her like this, and promised himself that he would never make her cry like this. He loved her since the day they met, but since this IS Natsume we are talking about, he denied it at first. Then after he started to realize his feelings he didn't tell her because of his pride, and the fact that she probably did not like him back so he just let it be.

After a while she began to calm down again, she took a deep breath and just sighed, "I-I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet." she softly said after a while. He smirked and just shrugged, "It's no big deal, and it'll dry. Besides my shirt should be the least of your worries." he softly and gently replied. She sighed, "Y-Yeah, i suppose you're right huh?" she said with a slight laugh.

He just tightened his hold on her and didn't say anything more, not wanting her to be upset again. She just sat there, with his arms wrapping her in a secure and comforting embrace. She felt that maybe...just maybe, if he was here, that everything would be okay.


End file.
